


Не для чужих глаз

by Korue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Четыре раза, когда Ньют увидел то, что не должен был, и один раз, когда он не стал смотреть.По заявке с феста.





	

**Париж, 1928 г.**  
  
Всё началось с нюхлера. Всё всегда начиналось с нюхлера, а заканчивалось крупными неприятностями.   
Ньют замешкался буквально на секунду, а мелкий проказник выскочил из чемодана, прошмыгнул под ногами у входившей в номер горничной и был таков. На ходу стерев горничной память, Ньют выбежал в коридор и, ни на секунду не замешкавшись, поспешил к лестничной площадке. Двери в номера были закрыты – на этаже воришке нечем было поживиться.  
И всё равно Ньют опоздал: вылетев из коридора, он успел увидеть только закрывающуюся решётку лифта и нюхлера, устроившегося в сумочке изящно одетой дамы. Он сосредоточено крутил в лапках красивый флакон духов с позолоченной крышкой и не замечал ничего вокруг.   
Поминая подштанники Мерлина и подвязки Морганы, Ньют помчался вверх по лестнице. На третьем этаже он потерял время, потому что дама вышла, но нюхлера в её сумочке уже не обнаружилось. Прыгая через ступеньки, Ньют вбежал на четвёртый этаж, и опоздал снова: нюхлер с комфортом устроился на нижней полке тележки, которую коридорный вкатывал в номер.

Ньют остановился за углом, прикидывая, как лучше поступить. Вламываться в номер, разбрасываясь Обливиэйтом, было не лучшей идеей – французские волшебники соблюдали Статут не так фанатично, как американские, но за такие выходки в одном из лучших отелей Парижа Ньюта бы по голове точно не погладили. А он сейчас был не в том положении, чтобы привлекать внимание к своей совершенно обычной персоне и к своему совершенно необычному чемодану.  
Ньют выглянул в окно на лестничной площадке, прикинул, в каком номере сейчас находится его головная боль, и аппарировал на балкон. Насколько он мог видеть сквозь занавески, в номере никого не было. Ньют тихонько открыл дверь и на цыпочках вошёл в комнату.  
Это оказался роскошный номер – раза в три больше, чем его комнатушка на первом этаже. До входной двери было проще аппарировать, чем дойти, стены украшала мраморная лепнина. Камин, картины, изящная мебель – всё производило впечатление, но Ньют смотрел только на огромную кровать у дальней стены. На покрывале был аккуратно разложен сюртук, а поверх него умостился нюхлер и торопливо пытался открутить блестящие пуговицы. Он был так занят процессом, что не заметил Ньюта и не замечал до тех пор, пока тот полз через комнату на четвереньках с палочкой в зубах. В последний момент нюхлер поднял голову, настороженно озираясь, но поздно – Ньют упал на него, молниеносно завернул в сюртук и прижал к себе барахтающийся свёрток.   
– Вот так, – прошептал он, пытаясь ухватить извивающегося нюхлера за шкирку, – будешь знать, как убегать. До конца поездки – одна жестяная посуда. И не спорь.   
Нюхлер вырывался упорно и молчаливо, вцепившись в пуговицу, пока Ньют так же упорно пытался разжать его хватку. Кончилось их противостояние честной ничьёй: сюртук остался у Ньюта, а пуговица у нюхлера. Решив, что это – наименьшая из возможных потерь, Ньют покрепче перехватил извивающееся тельце, крутанулся на пятке… и чуть не упал, потеряв равновесие.  
Он не мог аппарировать. И уж точно не потому, что внезапно разучился – кто-то поставил блок на аппарацию в этом номере. Ньюту стало не по себе. Здесь жил маг. Достаточно сильный, чтобы поставить запрет на аппарацию, и достаточно странный, чтобы захотеть ставить такой запрет. И это в тот момент, когда Ньют приехал в Париж с очень деликатной целью. Неужели совпадение?  
За стеной послышался тихий звук… как если бы кто-то отодвинул стул, и ножки проехались по полу. Звук шёл из-за неприметной дверцы рядом с кроватью – наверное, в туалетную комнату.  
Зажав притихшего нюхлера под мышкой и взяв палочку наизготовку, Ньют начал пятиться к окну. Интуиция подсказывала, что с постояльцем этого номера ему лучше не сталкиваться.  
Он не успел сделать и двух шагов, когда во входную дверь постучали.  
– Сейчас! – крикнули из туалетной.  
Ньют заметался. Добежать до балкона, находившегося в другой части большой комнаты, да ещё и сделать это бесшумно, он бы не смог при всём желании.  
Ручка на двери медленно повернулась.   
Остаться и попытаться всё объяснить, в надежде, что неизвестный маг, не позволяющий посторонним аппарировать в своём присутствии, всё поймет и не разозлится? Ньют никогда не был оптимистом.  
Дверь открылась, кто-то вышел из туалетной в комнату.  
К этому времени Ньют уже лежал под кроватью в обнимку с нюхлером.  
  
Покрывало свисало низко, и в оставшемся между его краем и полом пространстве Ньют мог видеть мягкие шлёпанцы с лэйблом отеля, которые прошли мимо кровати, направляясь к входной двери.  
Ньют извернулся ужом, чтобы видеть остальную комнату. У него всё ещё был шанс сбежать: стучать в дверь мог кто-то из обслуги – сейчас человек в шлёпанцах возьмёт у него газету, или кофе, или почищенные башмаки, даст на чай, вернётся в туалетную, и тогда Ньют сможет выбраться. Всего-то и нужно было немного везения.   
Затаив дыхание, он наблюдал, как неизвестный маг – с этого ракурса стали видны ноги в шёлковых пижамных штанах – подошёл к входной двери.  
Открыл.   
Морщась, Ньют выгнул шею, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то. Подбираться слишком близко к краю кровати он не решался, ведь тогда и его самого могли заметить, а с того места, где он лежал, не получалось увидеть ничего, кроме ног примерно до колен.  
Дверь была открыта, маг в пижамных штанах стоял спиной, загораживая обзор, и молчал. Тот, кто стучался, молчал тоже. Ньюту их молчание показалось бесконечным, хотя вряд ли длилось больше минуты, потом маг отрывисто сказал:  
– Проходи, – и отодвинулся.  
Ньют стукнулся лбом о пол. Разумеется, ему не могло повезти: к хозяину номера пришёл гость, возможно, тоже маг, а значит, они будут сидеть здесь и разговаривать, а значит, Ньют оказался в подкроватном плену на неопределённый срок. Хорошо хоть, встречу с профессором он назначил на вечер.  
Ньют укоризненно посмотрел на нюхлера и прошептал:  
– Это из-за тебя.  
Нюхлер ответил обиженным взглядом. К счастью, он не шумел и не пытался вырваться – наверное, тоже понял, что ситуация серьёзная.   
Тем временем гость вошёл в комнату. Ньют увидел длинный расшитый подол и узкие носки ярких туфель и с трудом удержался, чтобы снова не приложиться лбом о пол. В гости к магу пришла женщина! Это значило, что они… тут Ньют слегка смутился – могут не только разговаривать. Более того, не разговаривать они могут на кровати, прямо над его головой. Этот день наверняка войдёт в десятку худших – Ньют определил бы его на десятое место, сразу после того случая с чайником.  
– Столько заклинаний. Против аппарации и против колдовства, сигнальные чары и заглушающие… а вот это мне незнакомо.  
Ньют ахнул. К счастью, в это время закрылась входная дверь, и замок громко щёлкнул, перекрыв его голос, но он не был в состоянии оценить своё везение. Он сейчас мало что мог оценить, кроме того факта, что вошедшим оказался никто иной как Альбус Дамблдор. Тот самый Альбус Дамблдор, с которым у Ньюта была назначена встреча сегодня вечером в ресторане отеля. Дамблдор сам настоял на позднем времени, потому что раньше никак не успевал закончить с делами в Хогвартсе. Тем не менее дела Хогвартса не помешали ему прибыть в Париж на три часа раньше, чтобы встретиться... с кем-то подозрительным.  
Ньют потряс головой. Он глубоко уважал профессора, более того – Дамблдор стал для него образцом подражания, недосягаемым моральным ориентиром. Если он поступил подобным образом, значит, для этого имелись веские основания.   
– Неужели это всё ради меня? – спросил Дамблдор, неспешно прохаживаясь по комнате. – Это лестно, но немного обидно.  
– Дело не в тебе. У меня много недоброжелателей.  
– Тогда стоит тебя поздравить, ты ведь так старался их приобрести.  
– Твоего яда хватило бы на стадо василисков.  
– …Прости, я не хотел язвить.   
Дамблдор ответил ещё что-то, но Ньют не слышал. Вытаращив глаза и приоткрыв рот, он пытался осознать тот факт, что человеком, на встречу с которым пришёл Дамблдор, был сам Геллерт Гриндевальд.   
Ошибки не было. Ньют слышал его голос лишь однажды, но при таких обстоятельствах, что запомнил навсегда.  
Гриндевальд. Самый опасный маг Европы, если не мира. Преступник, террорист, убийца... который пытался заполучить Криденса, сделать своим рабом. А тот, на кого Ньют ориентировался всю жизнь, и с которым сегодня хотел посоветоваться насчёт Криденса, пришёл к Гриндевальду в гости, как к старому другу. И Ньют был, возможно, единственным человеком в мире, который об этом знал.  
Сегодняшнее приключение в его личной шкале неудачных дней скакнуло на пятое место – сразу за тем случаем в Новой Гвинее, когда его чуть не поджарили на костре.  
– Будешь пить? – спросил Гриндевальд. Он стоял возле привезённой коридорным тележки, и Ньют слышал, как звякает стекло. – У меня тут неплохое «Бордо».  
– Не хочу начинать знакомство с миром маглов через алкоголь, спасибо.  
Дамблдор прошёлся вдоль стены и остановился у камина, теперь они с Гриндевальдом оказались на противоположных концах комнаты, словно намеренно держали дистанцию. В комнате было настолько тихо, что Ньют мог услышать, как Гриндевальд пьёт вино.  
– Что ты так смотришь? – спросил тот после паузы.  
– Просто смотрю. Мы давно не виделись, я успел забыть, как ты выглядишь… в одних пижамных штанах.  
В голосе Дамблдора слышалась мягкая улыбка, Ньют легко мог представить, как поблёскивают его глаза за стёклами очков. В ответ на эту улыбку всегда хотелось улыбнуться самому.   
Когда Гриндевальд заговорил, его голос был холоднее льда.  
– Давно не виделись? И это говоришь ты? Ты игнорировал меня три года, а потом внезапно предложил встретиться. Что я должен думать, по-твоему?  
– Что это ловушка?  
– Что это ловушка.  
Дамблдор вздохнул.   
– За эти три года ты совершил множество ужасных преступлений против маглов и магов, устроил переполох в Америке, попал под арест, сбежал… За тобой тянется кровавый след через половину мира, и ты удивляешься, что я не отвечал на письма?   
Гриндевальд фыркнул:  
– О, ты собираешься меня поучать?   
Дамблдор вздохнул ещё раз.  
– Просто мне не по душе то, что ты делаешь. И если я не отвечаю на письмо, значит, не хочу с тобой видеться.  
– Недолго же ты продержался.  
Дамблдор вздохнул в третий раз.  
– Твоего яда хватило бы на стадо василисков, Геллерт.  
Ньют и нюхлер обменялись непонимающими взглядами. «Геллерт»? _Геллерт_ , лысина Мерлина?!   
– Извини, – помолчав, сказал Гриндевальд. – Я не хотел ссориться.  
– Но ты задал вопрос и имеешь право на ответ.  
– Альбус…  
Дамблдор повысил голос.  
– Если тебя это так беспокоит, то я даю слово, что никогда не стану вовлекать посторонних – что бы между нами дальше ни случилось.  
– Мне не нужны…  
– Я могу даже дать Непреложный обет, если хочешь.  
Гриндевальд поставил бокал на стол с такой силой, что тот громко звякнул. Ньют подпрыгнул в своём укрытии и поспешно зажал мордочку нюхлеру.  
– Мне не нужны клятвы, – резко сказал Гриндевальд. – Твоего обещания вполне достаточно.   
Они снова замолчали, как будто оба искали тему, которая не приведёт к новой ссоре.  
– Почему ты опоздал? – спросил Гриндевальд.  
– О, извини. Меня задержал Эльфиас, он говорил через камин из Индии, невежливо было бы…   
– Эльфиас? Это тот прыщавый…  
– Драконья оспа, Геллерт…  
– Никчёмный…  
– Ты слишком строг к обычным…  
– И надоедливый…  
– Ты же не ревнуешь, надеюсь? – перебил Дамблдор.  
Что-то в его голосе было такое, что у Ньюта волосы на загривке встали дыбом.  
Гриндевальд презрительно фыркнул.  
– Чтобы ревновать, нужно хоть на миг поставить себя на одну доску с этим… как его?   
Он отошёл от бара, неспешным, даже ленивым шагом направляясь к кровати.   
– Поэтому я не ревную – ни к нему, ни к кому-либо ещё.  
– Потрясающая самоуверенность, – заметил Дамблдор.  
Он тоже не стоял на месте – прогуливался вдоль стены, словно разглядывал картины.  
– У меня есть для неё основания.  
Ньют почти не вслушивался в их разговор, напряжённо наблюдая за перемещениями Гриндевальда – тот уже подошёл совсем близко. Если он посмотрит на сюртук, то увидит оторванную пуговицу. Ньют покосился на нюхлера – тот втянул голову в плечи с виноватым видом.  
Гриндевальд остановился в шаге от кровати.  
– Или ты считаешь иначе? – спросил он с прохладцей.  
Ньют понял, что потерял нить разговора.   
– Ох, Геллерт, – протянул Дамблдор снисходительно, – тебе даже не приходит в голову, что я мог измениться.  
Гриндевальд вдруг обогнул кровать и в два шага оказался рядом с Дамблдором. Он собирался напасть?  
Ньют схватил палочку и высунулся из-под кровати, готовый защитить профессора.  
Гриндевальд, в самом деле, был в одних пижамных штанах и – в самом деле – выглядел недурно, насколько Ньют мог судить. Дамблдор стоял, отвернувшись к стене, и рассматривал картину с преувеличенным вниманием.  
– Изменился? – прошипел Гриндевальд. – Не пытайся обмануть меня.  
– Но это правда.  
Гриндевальд схватил Дамблдора за локоть и с силой развернул к себе. Сейчас профессор мог бы увидеть торчащую из-под покрывала голову Ньюта, но его глаза оказались закрыты.  
– Ты даже посмотреть на меня боишься, – торжествующе сказал Гриндевальд.  
– Я пришёл поговорить.  
– Так говори.  
– Геллерт… – устало сказал Дамблдор.  
Глаза он так и держал закрытыми, и Гриндевальд вдруг порывисто подался вперёд – Ньют вскинул палочку – и поцеловал его – Ньют замер, ошалело хлопая глазами.  
Гриндевальд одной рукой крепко держал Дамблдора за локоть, другую положил ему на затылок и продолжал целовать – напористо, жадно, до тех пор, пока тот не выдохнул почти жалобно и не повернул голову, отвечая на поцелуй.  
Очень медленно и осторожно Ньют забрался обратно под кровать. От прилившей к лицу крови стало жарко – он сейчас наверняка густо покраснел от стыда.   
А тем двоим стыдно не было. Ньют слышал влажные звуки поцелуев, и шорох одежды, и полузадушенное «Гелл…», и неразборчивый жаркий шёпот, от которого сильнее пылали уши.  
Вскоре те двое решили перейти от обжиманий у стены к чему-то более интересному. Ньют, последние пять минут просидевший с зажмуренными глазами, услышал спотыкающиеся шаги, а потом кровать над головой просела под свалившимся на неё двойным весом.   
Ньют от неожиданности вжался в пол, мечтая провалиться сквозь него, чтобы только ничего не знать о том, что случится дальше. Но пол остался твёрд, а сам он остался под кроватью, на которой его школьный учитель целовался с сильнейшим тёмным магом современности. Да уж, сегодняшний день поднялся на первое место в списке неприятностей, обогнав даже тот раз, когда Ньюта чуть не слопал нунду.  
С одной стороны кровати свалился тапочек с лэйблом отеля, с другой – сползла узорчатая мантия, кровать скрипнула, и Ньют с ужасом увидел планирующие на пол шёлковые пижамные штаны.   
– Что насчёт заклинания смазки? – спросил Дамблдор.  
Ньют отдал бы мизинец, чтобы никогда не слышать от профессора слово «смазка».  
Кто-то засмеялся приятным искренним смехом – Ньют не сразу понял, что это Гриндевальд.  
– Здесь не работают заклинания. Придётся тебе начинать знакомство с миром маглов через…  
– Замолчи, Гелл!  
Теперь они смеялись вместе.  
Кровать недвусмысленно скрипнула. И ещё раз. И ещё – уже сильнее и громче. Ньют в отчаянии зажал ладонями уши нюхлеру. Увы, рядом не было никого, кто мог бы оказать такую услугу ему.  
  
Последовавшую за этим вечность он провёл, сгорая со стыда и пряча пылающее лицо в мягкой шёрстке нюхлера. Он старался отвлечься, но получалось плохо, особенно, когда Дамблдор вдруг вскрикнул протяжно и низко, а кровать заскрипела ещё громче. После этого стало тихо, и Ньют решил, что его мучениям пришёл конец. Сейчас те двое пойдут в ванную, а у него появится шанс сбежать.   
Но те двое уходить не спешили.  
Сначала они лежали, отдуваясь, потом завозились, потом кто-то выругался по-немецки.  
– А всё твоя подозрительность, – сказал Дамблдор. Ньют мог поклясться, что никогда не слышал у него настолько мягкого тона. – Если хочешь вина, придётся снять ограничивающие чары или идти за ним.   
– Тогда к Альберику вино, – решил Гриндевальд. – Я хочу тебя.  
Ньют ушам не поверил, когда кровать заскрипела снова. Всё-таки они уже были среднего возраста, и профессор Дамблдор, с его худощавым телосложением и меланхоличной улыбкой, не производил впечатления выносливого любовника. Ньют зажмурился. Если бы он мог сейчас колдовать, то немедленно стёр бы из своей головы мысли о профессоре Дамблдоре, как о любовнике.  
Так продолжалось около двух часов. Те двое – Ньют отказывался называть их по именам, полностью уйдя в отрицание – прерывались на то, чтобы пошептаться, посмеяться – кто бы мог подумать, что тёмные маги так смешливы – и поспорить, кому идти за вином. Нюхлер давно уснул, свернувшись калачиком, да Ньют и сам поклёвывал носом. Оказалось, что невозможно так долго беспокоиться обо всём: о чемодане, о Криденсе, о золотых юношеских воспоминаниях – Ньют устал переживать, и теперь его неудержимо клонило в сон. Чтобы не уснуть, он начал составлять список необходимых изменений в чемодане: одни зоны следовало расширить, другие убрать – размышляя об этом, он так увлёкся, что пропустил момент, когда те двое угомонились.  
Оказывается, они уже какое-то время лежали спокойно, о чём-то тихо разговаривая.  
– Мне пора, – сказал Дамблдор с нескрываемым сожалением. – Через час у меня встреча.  
– С кем?  
– Для кого-то настолько самоуверенного ты чересчур ревнив.  
Дамблдор посмеивался, но под насмешкой крылось столько нежности, что Ньюту стало не по себе, словно он услышал то, что не должен был, что-то, предназначавшееся только для одного человека.  
– Разумеется, я не ревную.  
– Разумеется.  
– Но мне жаль, что ты тратишь время, которого и так немного. Я не знаю, когда снова смогу с тобой встретиться  
Они замолчали.  
– Останься, – попросил Гриндевальд.  
Дамблдор вздохнул.  
– Не могу. Это важно, и я обещал.  
Ньюта так и подмывало высунуться и сказать: «Не переживайте, профессор, я согласен перенести встречу». После этого он бы не протянул и минуты, Гриндевальд бы его убил. А возможно, и сам Дамблдор – Ньют уже ни в чем не был уверен.  
Наконец те двое решили принять ванну. На его счастье, они оказались достаточно сентиментальны – или развратны – чтобы принимать ванну вместе.  
Ньют дождался, когда из туалетной послышался шум воды, подобрал сопящего нюхлера и выполз из-под кровати. Онемевшие конечности двигались с трудом, он кое-как дополз до балкона, перевалился через перила и уже в воздухе аппарировал.   
На встречу профессор Дамблдор опоздал, но был бодр, свеж и весел – особенно, по сравнению с помятым Ньютом. Смотреть ему в глаза получалось с трудом, и Ньют весь вечер провёл, не отрывая взгляда от тарелки. К счастью, для него такое поведение было нормой, и профессор ничего не заметил.

 

 

 **Хогвартс, 1913 г.**  

 

Париж Ньюту пришлось покидать в спешке. Он ошибался, когда думал, что способен помочь Криденсу, и ошибался, когда верил, что может защитить того от Гриндевальда. Гриндевальд был пророком и мог найти их где угодно, где бы они ни спрятались. Ньют даже в чём-то понимал выбор Криденса – мальчику просто надоело жить в страхе.

Как бы то ни было, о том, что случилось в Париже – обо всём, что случилось – Ньют старался не вспоминать. К Дамблдору за помощью он больше не обращался – и потому, что тот вряд ли сумел бы помочь, и потому, что не был уверен, как к нему теперь относится. Прошло несколько месяцев прежде, чем Ньют осознал – его это волнует. Они с профессором почти не виделись после Хогвартса, и всё равно тот занимал важное место в сердце, его имя всегда отзывалось теплом в груди. Ньют не хотел это терять. 

Однажды они с Тиной обсуждали проблему Гриндевальда, и Ньют ляпнул, не подумав:

– Может быть, Дамблдор сумеет на него повлиять.

Тина нахмурилась.

– Дамблдор? Это… тот английский профессор?

– Д-да, – Ньют уже понял, что сказал глупость. – Он преподавал у меня Трансфигурацию.

– Хорошо преподавал, – заметила Тина, с улыбкой оглянувшись на чемодан. Но, когда она снова посмотрела на Ньюта, улыбка уже исчезла. – Как английский профессор может повлиять на Гриндевальда?

Она была упорной и всегда доводила до конца дела и разговоры – Ньют любил эту её черту, но иногда упорство Тины доставляло проблемы.

– Я-а… слышал, что они были знакомы… в юности.

Тина приподняла брови:

– Значит, это было очень давно.

– Не такой уж он старый! – запротестовал Ньют. – Он всего-то на шестнадцать лет меня старше.

Тина начала шутливо извиняться, они посмеялись, и тема забылась.

Но ночью, проворочавшись без сна битый час, Ньют понял, что не может забыть.

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Тину, он встал с постели и спустился в чемодан. Когда ему требовалось что-то обдумать, Ньют обычно шёл к лунтелятам – его это успокаивало. 

Покормив их, Ньют присел на камень, обхватил колено руками и глубоко задумался. Сегодня он сказал Тине первое, что пришло в голову, но разве он соврал? Разве не знал он про Дамблдора и Гриндевальда кое-что ещё до событий в Париже?

Лунтелята вытаптывали траву в лунном свете, Ньют смотрел и не видел, поглощённый воспоминаниями.

Это случилось на шестом курсе. В марте, кажется. Всё началось с окками – Ньют таскал малыша с собой, чтобы тот не натворил бед, и понял свою ошибку, только когда Марк решил выбраться наружу прямо во время урока. Ньют ахнуть не успел, как его мантия с левой стороны превратилась в лохмотья, а класс Трансфигурации – в бедлам. К счастью, обошлось переломанной мебелью и истерикой Мэтью Лонгботтома.

Повезло ещё, что всё случилось на уроке у Дамблдора – тот загнал окками в чернильницу так быстро, что никто ничего не понял. Сейчас он объяснялся с деканом, а Ньют отсиживался в его кабинете, понятия не имея, чем всё кончится для них с Марком. За окном радостно светило солнце, но Ньюту было совсем не весело. За себя он не слишком переживал, но вот Марк… его могли в лучшем случае отправить в заповедник, а в худшем – уничтожить.

В попытке взбодриться Ньют достал из уцелевшего кармана чернильницу и прошептал:

– Не бойся, Марк, я тебя никому не отдам.

Пожалуй, это было не слишком умно – услышав его голос, Марк высунул голову, огляделся и – быстрее, чем Ньют моргнул – взмыл в воздух. Наверное, просторный и светлый кабинет нравился ему больше тесной и тёмной чернильницы.

– Стой! – крикнул Ньют, хватаясь за палочку.

Марк метался по комнате, пытаясь влезть то в ящик стола, то на книжную полку, круша всё на пути. Наконец, он увидел камин и радостно забился в него, увеличившись до размеров топки.

Пытаться достать его оттуда было бесполезно, но Ньют знал, как справиться с окками… теоретически. Поминутно оглядываясь на дверь, он быстро трансфигурировал перо в кузнечика и подвесил над чернильницей.

– Смотри, какой красивый, смотри, какой вкусный. Тебе ведь он нравится, правда, Марк? Хочешь его получить?

Он подползал к камину на четвереньках, удерживая приманку над чернильницей, и продолжая увещевать окками. Со стороны его испуганный голос звучал, пожалуй, жалко, но Марк уставился на кузнечика блестящими глазами, как зачарованный.

– Ну же, – проблеял Ньют.

Марк высунул голову из укрытия.

На спине у кузнечика развернулся пучок перьев.

Марк втянул голову обратно.

Ньют помянул Мерлина и продолжил уговоры:

– Смотри, какой красивый… пернатый кузнечик. Вкусный, так бы и съел. Ну, пожалуйста, Марк, если профессор увидит, что ты натворил, я одним выговором не обойдусь.  

То ли Марк проникся его бедой, то ли решил, что пернатые кузнечики должны быть особенно вкусными, но он всё-таки выскочил из камина, метнулся за рукой Ньюта и – оказался в чернильнице. Оттуда вылезло перо, и послышался обиженный клёкот, но Ньют уже накинул на чернильницу свой шарф и тщательно замотал.

Теперь стоило прибрать за собой. Ньют встал, направил палочку на ближайший шкаф и скомандовал:

– Репаро!

Ему удалось довольно быстро вернуть на места книги со свитками, починить упавшие полки и сломанный стол. Остался только камин – окками разломал полку, и каменные осколки рассыпались по полу. Ньют уже собрался применить Репаро и к ним, когда увидел рассыпавшиеся по полу бумаги.

Подойдя ближе, он понял, что они лежали за каминной полкой, видимо, это был тайник профессора. Чувствуя себя настоящим преступником, Ньют присел, чтобы всё собрать и вернуть на место.

Он не собирался читать, правда, но первой ему попалась колдография – она лежала изображением вниз, и Ньют заметил надпись на обратной стороне:

«С Альбусом в Годриковой Лощине, лето 1899. Г.Г. ». Перевернув её, Ньют увидел двух парней, которые весело смеялись, обняв друг друга за плечи. Присмотревшись, он с недоверием признал в одном из них профессора Дамблдора. Ньют неуверенно улыбнулся. Честно говоря, если бы не подпись, он бы ни за что не узнал профессора: тот был таким молодым, ненамного старше его самого. И уже носил очки и бородку, только совсем крошечную. Его друг – видимо, тот самый Г.Г. – Ньюту был незнаком и не слишком интересен, он только и отметил, что у этого золотоволосого красавчика, наверное, не было проблем с девушками.

Ньют потряс головой – сейчас было не время вспоминать Лету, следовало как можно быстрее восстановить тайник.

Остальные бумаги оказались письмами – все они были надписаны тем же твёрдым квадратным почерком, что и колдография. Кое-где стояла подпись – сначала одни буквы, потом причудливый вензель, в котором угадывались уже знакомые инициалы «Г.Г.» Собирая их и укладывая в ровную стопку, Ньют подумал, что если Дамблдор и его красивый друг вели переписку все эти годы, то списывались они редко, иначе писем было бы намного больше. И если это просто дружеская переписка, то почему профессор хранил её в тайнике? Ньют поднял с пола ещё одно письмо: плотная почтовая бумага была надорвана, и из неё торчал край пергамента. Ещё раз воровато оглянувшись на дверь, Ньют взялся за этот край и, затаив дыхание, потянул, но, к его разочарованию, вместо букв пергамент оказался исчерчен бессмысленными волнистыми линиями. Либо друг Дамблдора любил глупые розыгрыши, либо письмо было заколдовано. Ньют машинально потянул палочку из-за пояса, чтобы применить Ревелио, но вовремя остановился.

Профессор прятал эти письма, неважно, по какой причине – ни у кого не было права читать их без его разрешения.

Сгорая от стыда, Ньют быстро собрал письма, положил в тайник, починил камин и успел сесть на место до того, как открылась дверь, и вошёл Дамблдор.

– У вас здесь всё в порядке, мистер Скамандер?

Ньют неловко кивнул, прижимая к груди свёрток с чернильницей, Дамблдор закрыл за собой дверь и обошёл вокруг стола. Ньют подспудно ожидал, что сейчас он заметит какую-нибудь незначительную мелочь – сдвинутую книгу, перепутанные местами перья, но Дамблдор сел в кресло, опёрся локтями о стол и улыбнулся.

– Можете не беспокоиться об инциденте – я сказал декану, что произошёл выплеск стихийной магии из-за сильного стресса, – он подмигнул. – Только не стал уточнять, у кого был стресс – у вас или у меня.

 

После Ньюту было стыдно, что он пытался подсмотреть тайны Дамблдора, который всегда относился к нему с теплотой. Впрочем, конец курса оказался богат на события, и за чередой неприятностей случившееся благополучно забылось... Чтобы теперь всплыть в памяти с потрясающей ясностью.

Ньют как будто в думоотвод смотрел – так отчётливо он помнил запах пыльной бумаги, тепло от нагретого солнцем каменного пола и двух парней, смеющихся на колдографии. Альбус Дамблдор и его друг – Г.Г. – Геллерт Гриндевальд.

Ньют постарался наложить то весёлое, юное лицо из воспоминаний на нынешнего Гриндевальда, но не смог. Пожалуй, если подумать, черты были схожи – такие же чёткие и правильные. Те же светлые глаза и волосы. И всё равно казалось, что это разные люди – возможно, потому что нынешнего Гриндевальда Ньют не мог представить улыбающимся.

Тут же вспомнилось случившееся в отеле: Гриндевальд ведь смеялся, Ньют это слышал. Быть может, он смеялся только в компании Дамблдора?

Ньют отчаянно взлохматил волосы, спугнув лунтелят, которые, похоже, принимали его за причудливый нарост на камне.

Получалось, что профессор Дамблдор в юности дружил с очень опасным человеком, который со временем превратился в очень плохого человека, но на их дружбу это не повлияло. И не только дружбу. Они любили друг друга… кажется. Дамблдор точно был влюблён – если Ньют хоть что-то понимал в любви. И, судя по всему, Гриндевальд отвечал взаимностью, хотя в то, что _Гриндевальд_ способен на искренние чувства, верилось с трудом. Любил ли он Дамблдора так же сильно, как Дамблдор – его? Хранил ли фотографию, подписанную инициалами А.Д.?

Это неважно, вдруг понял Ньют. Дамблдор был очень умным человеком, он бы не позволил себя обмануть громкими речами, а значит, знал, что из себя представляет Гриндевальд, что он – убийца. Даже не убивая лично, он стал причиной смерти множества людей, и всё равно Дамблдор любил его. Ньют не был уверен, но, кажется, мог это понять.

Вот взять, например, нунду – одно их дыхание убивало людей сотнями. Ньют прекрасно это знал и всё равно любил Джона, которого спас из лап браконьеров, и Мэри, которую подобрал недавно, ещё котёнком. Ему ведь было наплевать на их уровень опасности, пока Джон и Мэри ластились к нему и лизали пальцы, старательно задерживая дыхание. 

Лизал ли Гриндевальд пальцы Дамблдора?

Сам вопрос и мгновенно вспыхнувшая в воображении картина оказались настолько неожиданными, что Ньют чуть не навернулся с камня.

Чуть позднее, вернувшись в постель, под тёплый бок Тины, Ньют решил, что личная жизнь Дамблдора его не волнует и совершенно точно не касается. Он дал себе слово больше не думать об этом, и ни в коем случае не вмешиваться.

К сожалению, он не сумел сдержать обещание.

 

**Вена, 1933 г.**

 

Во всём был виноват Дугал.

Ньют так и не понял, как тому удалось сбежать, учитывая, что на чемодане сейчас стояла усовершенствованная защита. Скорее всего, Дугал выбрался ещё до того, как Ньют всё запер, а потом ехал на крыше автомобиля. Апарировать в Оперу они с Тиной не могли, потому что никогда там раньше не бывали, вот и пришлось добираться магловским способом. И это было к лучшему, как позднее понял Ньют – так Дугал увязался за ними, а не начал бродить по городу. Он был уже староват и частенько вёл себя неразумно: забирался в спальни пожилых дам и внезапно становился видимым – чудачил, одним словом.

Ехать в Оперу совсем не хотелось, но Куини попросила, а когда Куини Ковальски о чём-то просила, ей никто не мог отказать, тем более Ньют. Уже сидя в ложе, он не столько смотрел на сцену, сколько обдумывал, как бы расширить пространство в загоне нунду, раз уж Джон и Мэри обзавелись потомством. Забывшись, он попытался записать формулу заклинания на манжете, и Тина его выставила.

Вот тогда-то всё и случилось, точнее – когда Ньют возвращался из туалета. Первое действие ещё не закончилось, и коридор пустовал – только в самом его конце какая-то дама в шляпке с вуалью заходила в ложу. Ньют обратил на неё внимание, потому что одета она была неуместно: длинное тёмное платье, плотная дорожная накидка – словно собралась не в Оперу, а в дальнюю дорогу. Скользнув по ней взглядом, он уже собрался зайти в свою ложу, как вдруг воздух над полом рядом с дамой замерцал.

Ньют замер.

Воздух дёрнулся и превратился в Дугала. С независимым видом оглядевшись и проигнорировав остолбеневшего Ньюта, тот шмыгнул вслед за дамой, снова растворившись в воздухе. Дверь за ними закрылась, и только тогда Ньют отмер.

С палочкой в руке, он подбежал к двери в ложу, но вламываться не стал. Он мог войти, забрать Дугала и уйти, стерев маглам память. Проблема заключалась в том, что обнаружить невидимку в темноте ложи было бы затруднительно – маглы могли поднять шум, а Тине и Куини точно бы не понравилось, что он испортил им поход в Оперу.

Ньют прижался ухом к двери.

– Не двигайся, – произнёс мужской голос. – Кто ты?

У Ньюта загудело в ушах.

Сравнительно недавно обладатель этого голоса говорил ему: «Занимайтесь своими делами, мистер Скамандер, и больше не вмешивайтесь в мои». Или что-то в этом духе – Ньют не слушал, проверяя пульс Тины, обвисшей на его руках. Да, он тогда был не очень внимателен, но голос запомнил хорошо: трудно забыть голос человека, который едва тебя не убил. Дважды.

Гриндевальд. Он сидел в ложе, отделённый от Ньюта тонкой стеной, пришёл на ту же оперу, что Ньют и его семья. А теперь в опасной близости от него оказался не только Дугал, но и неизвестная дама, каким-то чудом преодолевшая антимагловский барьер. Ньют крепче стиснул палочку – может, это и было не слишком умно, но он не собирался оставить их на милость Гриндевальда.

 – Что ж, если даже ты меня не узнал, значит, маскировка хороша, – послышался ещё один знакомый голос.

Ньют опустил палочку.

Это был профессор Дамблдор. И значит, та дама…

Через дверь послышались странные звуки, словно кто-то задыхался – Ньют не сразу понял, что это Гриндевальд давится смехом.

– Ал, ты… до чего же ты хороша! – он замолчал, видимо, борясь с собой, и снова покатился со смеху.

– Это не шутка, а вынужденная мера, – сердито сказал Дамблдор.

– Но грудь ты себе наколдовал нешуточную.

– Геллерт!

Ньют поймал себя на том, что тоже улыбается. Представить профессора в облике женщины получалось с трудом, представить помирающего со смеху Гриндевальда не получалось вообще, но всё равно стало весело. И уже не страшно. Он бы ушёл, оставив этих двоих наслаждаться оперой... или чем-то ещё – если бы не Дугал.

– Всё, прекращай, – сердито говорил Дамблдор. – Видишь, это снова я.

Гриндевальд простонал что-то нечленораздельное.

– Что?

– Тебе… к… к лицу… п-платья…

– О, Мерлин! – голос Дамблдора звучал не столько рассержено, сколько снисходительно. – В следующий раз притворюсь гоблином.

– Уверен, это тоже будет смешно. – Гриндевальд наконец заговорил спокойнее. – Зато у меня теперь появилось новое воспоминание для патронуса.

– Ты в курсе, что для патронуса нужны не смешные воспоминания, а счастливые?

– Как удачно, что я сейчас счастлив.

Они замолчали и молчали долго. Ньют за это время сел на корточки у стены, размышляя – почему именно ему из всех людей в мире пришлось стать хранителем тайны двух самых великих магов современности.

– Это не свидание, Геллерт, – наконец сказал Дамблдор. – Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.

– О, только не снова, – протянул Гриндевальд с нескрываемой насмешкой.

Дверь в ложу была лёгкой и неплотно закрывалась – Ньют слышал всё отчётливо даже без заклинаний. Например, он хорошо слышал, как Дамблдор ходит по ложе – каблуки его туфель постукивали при ходьбе.

– Я на многое закрывал глаза, но то, что ты затеял сейчас... тот магл, Гитлер – это слишком.

– Кажется, ты уже высказывал свое негодование в письмах – раз десять. И был очень убедителен.

– Недостаточно убедителен, раз не могу отговорить тебя. Твои идеи…

– Наши идеи, Ал, – мягко сказал Гриндевальд. – Это были наши идеи, я лишь развил их и доработал. А кое-что из того, что я делаю сейчас, тогда предлагал именно ты.

– Это было мальчишество, Гелл! Я это перерос.

– Нет, ты просто научился скрывать свою натуру.

Дамблдор замолчал, а Гриндевальд продолжил говорить, напористо, с вызовом:

– Ты знаешь, что я делаю, чего добиваюсь. Ты знаешь, для чего мне нужен тот смешной магл, для чего я приехал в Вену – ты всегда можешь предугадать любое моё действие…

– Потому что хорошо тебя изучил.

– Потому что ты – такой же, как я.

«За что мне это?», с тоской подумал Ньют. Он не любил сплетни и секреты, ненавидел политику, и никогда не пытался подслушивать… так почему уже в третий раз судьба вынуждает его слышать и видеть то, что должно оставаться тайной для всех?

Может быть, Дугал уже выбрался из ложи и сейчас развлекается в бельэтаже? Может быть, имеет смысл пойти его искать?

В ложе что-то гулко стукнуло, и Ньют напрягся, прислушиваясь. Неужели Дугала обнаружили?

Ему понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы понять – дело было не в Дугале.

– Сколько же юбок. Ты знаешь, что магловские женщины уже так не одеваются?

– Обойдусь без курса магловедения. И, Геллерт, убери руки – мы должны поговорить.

– Не знаю, как ты, а я должен быть в Будапеште через сорок минут.

– Что ты планируешь в Будапеште?

– Ты знаешь. Или можешь догадаться.

– Не боишься, что я остановлю тебя прямо сейчас?

Гриндевальд тихо засмеялся.

– Ну нет, прямо сейчас меня никто не остановит.

– О, Мерлин, прекрати немедленно!

– Хм, это что, чулки?

– Разумеется, я трансфигурировал свою одежду в… Геллерт!

– Как мне самому в голову не пришло? Нужно было сделать это давным-давно.

– Что? Ты про Будапешт?

– Я про чулки.

– О…

Ньют зажал уши и уткнулся пылающим лбом в колени. Он был взрослым, женатым человеком, к тому же, магозоологом  – в вопросах спаривания для него не существовало ничего запретного или смущающего, но сейчас, как и тогда, в Париже, он готов был сгореть со стыда.

Кто-то ласково погладил его по волосам.

Ньют вздрогнул, обернулся и увидел над собой Дугала. Тот стоял рядом и осторожно гладил его, словно хотел утешить.

– Ты здесь?! – прошипел Ньют, поспешно схватив Дугала за лапку, чтобы уже точно не убежал. – Только не говори, что всё это время сидел напротив и смотрел, как я страдаю!

Дугал непонимающе склонил голову к плечу, всем своим видом как бы спрашивая: «а что случилось?». Ньют с облегчением перевёл дух и подхватил его на руки – по крайней мере, Дугал был в порядке, а значит, мучения закончились.

– Ньют?

Тина выглядывала в коридор. Ньют быстро поднялся и пошёл к ней – раньше, чем её голос услышат в ложе. Если те двое сейчас хоть что-либо слышали.

Что-то едва осязаемо скользнуло по плечам, Ньют инстинктивно напрягся, запоздало осознав, что ощутил действие заклинания, окружавшего ложу Гриндевальда. В лучшем случае Заглушающие чары, в худшем… о худшем думать не хотелось. Если Гриндевальд узнает, что он всё слышал, то найдёт его хоть на другом конце мира.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросила Тина. Она выглядела удивлённой и позабавленной одновременно. – Я пошла тебя искать, а ты сидишь на полу в коридоре… Дугал? Как ты здесь оказался, дружок?

Дугал, смущённый её вниманием, тут же стал невидимым. Ньют неловко пожал плечами.

– Наверное, выскользнул из чемодана, и…

– К счастью, ты его нашёл, – Тина улыбнулась. – Пойдём в ложу, Якоб и Куини волнуются… Что?

Ньют встал как вкопанный.

– Знаешь, – протянул он, – я не могу. Я должен вернуться и проверить чемодан – вдруг ещё кто-то сбежал.

Тина нахмурилась.

– Ньют? Ты точно ничего не скрываешь?

Она была такая красивая в длинном вечернем платье, такая обеспокоенная – врать ей совсем не хотелось.

– Конечно, нет, – соврал Ньют.

Он не мог сейчас видеться с Куини: его навыки окклюменции были недостаточно хороши – она бы сразу узнала всё, что он только что слышал. Ньют не мог допустить, чтобы секрет профессора Дамблдора стал кому-то известен, о нём и так уже знало на одного человека больше, чем следовало.

 

**Всемирный драконоведческий заповедник,** **1939 г.**

 

На этот раз он не мог винить никого, кроме себя и своего любопытства.

Была уже поздняя ночь, когда Ньют вышел из загона Чарли. Бедняга уснула, но работники заповедника продолжали дежурить рядом с ней – роды могли начаться в любой момент.

Светила полная луна, холодный влажный ветер гнал по небу быстрые тучи. Ньют поёжился и потянул рукава форменной мантии, чтобы спрятать озябшие руки.

Кто бы мог подумать, что ему за свою жизнь придётся побывать сразу на двух войнах. Политика Ньюта не интересовала, но если невинные животные оказывались под ударом, он не мог остаться в стороне. Печально, что в Дивизионе он не встретил никого из старых сослуживцев – даже те, кто сражался на прошлой войне, сейчас предпочитали отсиживаться в сравнительно безопасной Англии. Печально, как же всё это было печально и безнадёжно, но когда Ньют думал о Чарли или о Куини в Нью-Йорке, тоска отступала: войны начинались и заканчивались, а жизнь продолжалась.

Улыбаясь, он запрокинул голову к молочно-белой луне… да так и замер, не веря своим глазам.

По небу летел дракон – тёмный силуэт, слишком плотный и медленный для тучи. Лунный свет позволял разглядеть кожистые крылья, длинный рогатый хвост, торчащий гребень – это был не один из [длиннорогов](http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A0%D1%83%D0%BC%D1%8B%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B4%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B3), за которыми присматривали в заповеднике, а венгерская хвосторога. Как она здесь оказалась?

Дракон пролетел на фоне луны, величаво взмахивая крыльями – значительно выше защитного купола. С палочкой в руке Ньют бросился за ним.

Позднее, он понял, что должен был поднять тревогу, сообщить остальным, но в тот момент ему такая мысль даже не пришла в голову – Ньют слишком привык работать один, и совершенно не привык оценивать животных по уровню опасности.

Поглядывая вверх, чтобы не упустить дракона, он пробежал по вытоптанной земле, перепрыгивая через ямы и заросли кустарника, чуть не повалил пустую палатку, и остановился, только оказавшись за пределами защитного купола. Дальше простиралось поле, за ним темнел лес, за которым возвышались почти невидимые в темноте горные хребты. Если бы дракон продолжил лететь за горы, Ньют не смог бы за ним следовать, но, к счастью, тот начал снижаться, явно намереваясь приземлиться посреди поля.

Ньют аппарировал в лес, убрал палочку и, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, спрятался за деревом.

Дракон приземлялся, редко взмахивая крыльями, теперь стало видно, что это самка. Пока Ньют наблюдал, затаив дыхание, она коснулась лапами земли, пробежалась через поле – куски мокрой почвы размером с голову человека летели во все стороны – и наконец остановилась. Нервно повела хвостом и деликатно сложила крылья. Красавица!

Ньют уже хотел выйти из своего укрытия, но что-то – то шестое чувство, что спасало ему жизнь и позволяло выбираться из передряг все эти годы – в последний момент дёрнуло за нервы. Ньют прижался к дереву, стараясь даже не дышать: что-то было не так.

Дракониха стояла спокойно, но не расслаблено, не как животное, решившее отдохнуть – она чего-то ждала. Ньют тоже ждал, откинув мантию, чтобы удобно было выхватить палочку. Так прошло не меньше минуты, а потом воздух пошёл рябью, и на спине драконихи появился человек.

Не появился, тут же понял Ньют – он был там с самого начала, просто до сих пор оставался невидимым.

Человек похлопал дракониху по шее и спрыгнул на землю. Даже не спрыгнул, а спешился с изяществом и непринужденностью того, кто делал это много-много раз. Ньют почувствовал что-то вроде зависти – сам он лишь однажды прокатился на драконе, и это был детёныш, и после приземления Ньют просто свалился с него. А этот маг обращался с одним из самых крупных и агрессивных драконов мира как с вышколенной лошадью: опёрся о гребень, наступил на плечо и соскользнул вниз по крылу – так же просто, как другие сходят по ступеням. Оказавшись на земле, маг снова похлопал дракониху по шее, и та сразу расслабилась – улеглась на землю, подобрав лапы и вытянув шею. Маг стоял рядом, оглядываясь. На нём был тёмный длинный плащ с капюшоном, полностью скрывавшим лицо, и Ньют впервые почувствовал беспокойство – он как-то забыл, что шла война, и неизвестный маг вряд ли случайно оказался рядом с заповедником. Нужно было вернуться и сообщить охране.

– Выходи, – потребовал маг. Ньют облился холодным потом, а он повернулся лицом к лесу и повторил: – Я знаю, что ты здесь, хватит прятаться.

Ньют не мог выбрать, что хуже – то, что его заметили, или то, что маг, прилетевший на драконе, оказался самим Гриндевальдом, человеком, чьим именем пугали детей по всему миру.

– Я просто любуюсь, – сказали сбоку, – мне казалось, это представление подразумевает восхищение зрителей.

Ньют сам не знал, каким чудом не подскочил, выдав себя с головой, когда из воздуха буквально в двух шагах от его укрытия появился профессор Дамблдор.

Видимо, он был здесь – на опушке – уже давно, оставаясь невидимым. Повезло, что Ньют аппарировал в лес, иначе неловкой ситуации было бы не избежать.

– Я добавил кое-что к твоим защитным чарам, – сказал Гриндевальд, – никто нас не увидит.

Ньют с трудом удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. В который уже раз он оказывался внутри их защитных чар, слишком близко, слишком интимно, как будто сама судьба снова и снова вынуждала его видеть то, что не предназначалось для чужих глаз.

– Я говорю про дракона. В самом деле, Геллерт – _дракон_?

– Это необходимость, – огрызнулся Гриндевальд. – Ты назначил встречу в месте, где я раньше не бывал.

– Порт-ключ, который я прислал, недостаточно хорош для Геллерта Гриндевальда?

– Никогда не знаешь заранее, куда приведёт порт-ключ.

Дамблдор покачал головой.

– Я же обещал, что не стану впутывать посторонних.

– Не было гарантий, что письмо от тебя. Признаться, я удивлён, что ты сам захотел встретиться.

– В последний раз, – сказал Дамблдор.

Это прозвучало так резко, что даже Ньюту стало не по себе. Дамблдор, как будто и сам пожалев о сказанном, тут же отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть на дракониху.

– В очередной последний раз, – мягко сказал Гриндевальд.

Дамблдор только покачал головой.

– Вот значит как, – процедил Гриндевальд. – И что же стало для тебя… как это говорят? последней каплей?

Он откинул капюшон и тоже взглянул на дракониху – они оба просто искали причину не смотреть друг на друга. Луна высветлила волосы и кожу Гриндевальда до мраморной белизны – весь бело-чёрный, он казался воплощением недоброй, мрачной силы. А Дамблдор, в одной из своих узорчатых мантий и шёлковых туфлях, как будто только что вышел из кабинета в Хогвартсе.

– Польша, Геллерт, – сказал он устало. – Я всегда знал, что ты стремишься изменить мир, всегда понимал, что ради  своих целей, ты можешь развязать войну, но армия инферни – это слишком, Геллерт, и ты сам знаешь, что это слишком.

Ньют невольно поёжился. То, что случилось в Польше, не поддавалось пониманию – слишком ужасно и жестоко и эффективно. Ньют хорошо помнил, как плакал Якоб, перечисляя имена своих погибших родных, и как рвался записаться добровольцем «чтобы лично надрать зад этому вашему Гриндевальду!». Польша разделила мир магов надвое: никто больше не мог отвлечённо рассуждать, что идеи Гриндевальда радикальны, но интересны – теперь ты был либо с ним, либо против него.

– Значит, ты всё-таки решил корчить из себя старого, доброго профессора, – процедил Гриндевальд сквозь зубы.

– Я и есть старый профессор, Геллерт.

– Но не слишком-то добрый, да? – Гриндевальд коротко, зло рассмеялся. – Ты знал, что я делаю, что я собираюсь делать, но тебя всё устраивало.

– Я пытался тебя остановить, – начал Дамблдор.

– Если бы ты пытался, то остановил бы, – отрезал Гриндевальд.

Он прошёлся взад-вперёд – Ньют даже на таком расстоянии мог почувствовать исходящие от него волны холодной ярости. Дамблдор так и стоял, склонив голову, словно с трудом удерживал на плечах неподъёмный груз.

– Когда мы планировали найти Дары Смерти, – Гриндевальд развернулся на каблуках, – ты не спрашивал, зачем мне Воскрешающий камень. Ты и так прекрасно знал, как я намерен его использовать.

– Геллерт… – голос Дамблдора звучал так тихо и устало, что Ньют с трудом разбирал слова, – мы были слишком юными. Мы видели цель и не заботились о средствах её достижения, мы просто не могли осознать, к чему всё приведёт.

– И к чему же? – Гриндевальд широко взмахнул рукой. – Весь мир трепещет передо мной. Сначала мои марионетки одержат верх над другими маглами, затем я заставлю магическое сообщество признать мою власть. И тогда я смогу построить тот мир, о котором мы с тобой мечтали. Осталось немного. Моя цель – наша с тобой цель – уже так близко, Альбус! Неужели ты сам не чувствуешь трепет, когда думаешь об этом? 

Ньют сглотнул. То, как Гриндевальд говорил – как уверенно и напористо звучал его голос – было… покоряюще. Его вера в свои силы, в себя, в свою цель, заражала, воодушевляла, заставляла дрожать от страха и восторга. Ньют, наверное, впервые понял, почему так много магов по всему миру шли за Гриндевальдом – они просто не могли перед ним устоять.

– Я чувствую трепет, думая о предстоящих СОВАХ, – мягко сказал Дамблдор. – Ты даже не представляешь, какая это головная боль – некоторые студенты, чтобы списать, пойдут на такое, что даже ты содрогнёшься от ужаса.

Он говорил всё так же тихо, с лёгкой добродушной иронией, но сразу стало легче дышать. Безумный напор Гриндевальда разбился о его спокойствие, как шторм разбивается о волнорез.

Гриндевальд шагнул было к нему, но вдруг остановился и посмотрел в сторону леса. Ньют поспешно отступил за дерево, сжимая палочку похолодевшими пальцами. Не то чтобы она сильно ему помогла бы, заметь его Гриндевальд, но, к счастью, тот не заметил. 

– Ладно, – сказал он после небольшой паузы, – я понимаю, Альбус. Ты долго создавал себе репутацию, долго строил свою драгоценную лживую мирную жизнь – я понимаю, что ты не хочешь замараться. Поговорим после моей победы.

– Ты не победишь.

Гриндевальд рассмеялся, и в этом смехе не было ничего приятного или весёлого.

– Альбус, Альбус, разумеется, я одержу победу. Я знаю это. Я _видел_.

– Твои видения… ты слишком на них полагаешься. Будущее изменчиво, ты видишь лишь один из бесконечного множества вариантов, но будущее меняется каждую минуту, оно меняется прямо сейчас, пока мы разговариваем.

– Хочешь сказать, что намерен вмешаться?

Снова повисла тишина, только ветер скрипел ветками деревьев.

– Я не буду вмешиваться, – наконец сказал Дамблдор. – Мой долг защищать Хогвартс, и только.

– Я не собираюсь атаковать Хогвартс.

– Я знаю.

– В таком случае – до встречи, Альбус. Увидимся в новом мире.

– Подожди!

Кажется, Дамблдор сделал несколько быстрых шагов – Ньют не рисковал выглядывать из-за дерева и мог ориентироваться только на слух.

– Я не просто так предложил встретиться. Я хочу предупредить тебя.

– Предупредить?

Ветер сносил их голоса в сторону, рвал фразы на клочки – Ньют с трудом улавливал суть. Кажется… Дамблдор сказал что-то... про палочку?

– Бред, – отрезал Гриндевальд

Он говорил громче, его было лучше слышно, а Дамблдор почти шептал.

– …палочка… не защитит…

– Откуда тебе знать?

– Просто поверь мне. – Дамблдор тоже заговорил громче. – Ты должен остановиться сейчас, пока не поздно, ещё можно всё исправить, Геллерт.

Сильный порыв ветра заставил старые деревья застонать, словно от боли, и какое-то время Ньют не слышал ничего кроме треска, с которым ветки тёрлись друг о друга. Ветер стих, лес успокоился, но голосов так и не было слышно. Гриндевальд и Дамблдор успели уйти?

Очень осторожно, очень плавно Ньют повернулся и выглянул из-за дерева.

Они всё ещё были здесь. И они целовались.

Дамблдор обхватил лицо Гриндевальда ладонями – пальцы казались тёмными на бледной коже, а тот сжимал его в объятьях, комкая мантию. Они целовались так отчаянно, словно задыхались, словно пили воздух с губ друг друга. Даже смотреть на это было больно, и Ньют снова прижался спиной к стволу дерева, чувствуя себя довольно погано. Вдруг пришло в голову, что он и не должен был смотреть – не находилось ни одной причины, почему он оставался здесь. Он давным-давно мог уйти дальше в лес и аппарировать, но даже не подумал о такой возможности. Словно… словно сама судьба сделала его невольным зрителем грандиозной истории, и он чувствовал себя обязанным досмотреть последний акт.

– Что ж, – услышал он голос Гриндевальда, – значит, это прощание?

Дамблдор не ответил. Ветер снова взвыл, раздув мантию Ньюта, но те двое сейчас ничего вокруг не замечали.

Гриндевальд вдруг рассмеялся. Весёлый раскатистый смех разорвал тишину, заставил ветер присмиреть.

– Ну посмотрим, – сказал Гриндевальд непринуждённо. – Не делай такое лицо, Ал, уверен, мы ещё встретимся.

– Гелл…

– Я не прощаюсь.

Ньют слышал, как шумно фыркнула дракониха, как заворочалась, поднимаясь на ноги. Деревья пригнуло, когда она взлетела, но шум ветра заглушил хлопанье крыльев.

Когда, досчитав до ста, Ньют решился выглянуть из-за дерева, Дамблдор всё ещё стоял на опушке, глядя вверх, в затянутое тучами небо. Подол мантии раздувало ветром, длинные рукава хлопали за спиной, а он стоял и смотрел вслед тёмному силуэту на фоне луны.

Ньют никогда ещё не видел профессора таким одиноким и сломленным. И не хотел видеть. Поэтому он снова отступил за дерево, и даже глаза закрыл, и ждал до тех пор, пока не услышал хлопок аппарации.

Удивительно, но ему было грустно – как будто не Дамблдор, а он сам потерял нечто важное. Пусть его это не касалось, пусть он не питал тёплых чувств к Гриндевальду, но история этих двоих прошла и закончилась у него на глазах – и теперь… Ньюту было грустно.  

Тогда он не знал, что ещё ничего не закончилось.

 

 **Северные Альпы, 1945 г.**  

 

По-настоящему всё закончилось только сейчас. По крайней мере, Ньюту и тем, кто собрался на дне ущелья, хотелось в это верить. Горы дрожали, скалы пропитались кровью и магией, но здесь, на защищённом чарами клочке земли, царила звенящая тишина.

Они стояли друг напротив друга, на расстоянии десятка шагов, но словно по разные стороны пропасти. Геллерт Гриндевальд, человек, едва не уничтоживший мир магов, и Альбус Дамблдор – единственный, кто решился бросить ему вызов. Все взгляды были сосредоточены на них, но из двух десятков людей, сумевших сюда добраться, только Ньют знал, как тяжело далось Дамблдору это решение. И только он мог догадываться, почему Гриндевальд принял вызов в тот момент, когда его победоносная армия перешла в наступление.

– Геллерт, – сказал Дамблдор с лёгким поклоном.

– Альбус, – Гриндевальд разглядывал его холодно, оценивающе, – ты не сдержал слово.

– Вовсе нет. – Дамблдор повёл рукой, указывая на авроров, замерших в ожидании с палочками наготове. – Они все за барьером, который я создал, их магия не проникнет внутрь, и наши заклинания им не повредят – я не вмешиваю посторонних, как и обещал. Можешь считать, что здесь только мы двое.

Теперь и Гриндевальд слегка склонил голову.

– Спасибо за разрешение, но я так считал с самого начала.

Тина схватила Ньюта за рукав.

– Где Криденс? – прошептала она, беспокойно озираясь. – Он должен быть где-то здесь, давай найдём его, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Ньют рассеянно кивнул.

Гриндевальд улыбался, зло и вызывающе.

– Я всё-таки был прав, – сказал он со странным торжеством, – мы встретились снова.

Дамблдор только покачал головой. Он выглядел смертельно уставшим.

– Вряд ли ты думал, что мы встретимся при таких обстоятельствах.

– Обстоятельства не важны, – Гриндевальд прокрутил в пальцах длинную белую палочку, – главное, что есть шанс.

– Шанс?

– Сказать кое-что важное.

Дамблдор едва заметно напрягся. Вряд ли это было видно кому-то, кроме Ньюта и, разумеется, Гриндевальда.

– Всё не представлялось возможности, – продолжал тот, поигрывая палочкой, – а ведь я давно должен был сказать…

– Что? – нетерпеливо спросил Дамблдор.

Гриндевальд сделал паузу.

– Что всегда хотел снова увидеть тебя в чул…

Огненная стрела прорезала воздух, заставив Гриндевальда пригнуться.

– Замолчи сейчас же! – потребовал Дамблдор.

Куда только делась его усталость – он выглядел разгневанным и, пожалуй, позабавленным.

– Но ты действительно выглядел в них…

– Довольно, Геллерт! Я вызываю тебя на дуэль!

Гриндевальд рассмеялся, и вдруг стал удивительно похож на себя юного, каким Ньют видел его на колдографии.

– Ладно, умолкаю, но, когда я одержу верх, тебе придётся снова их надеть.

– Когда _я_ одержу верх, то заставлю тебя извиниться.

Они оба смеялись, и при этом неспешно расходились в разные стороны, выбирая удобную позицию для боя. Дамблдор остановился первым – отбросил рукав, чтобы не стеснял движения, поднял палочку.

– Начнём? – в его голос ещё слышались отзвуки смеха, очки бликовали, скрывая глаза.

Гриндевальд кивнул.

– Три раунда, как обычно.

Ньют отвернулся и, прихрамывая, зашагал прочь. Два заклинания за его спиной столкнулись с такой силой, что, казалось, зашатались сами горы – люди вокруг вскрикивали, кто с азартом, кто со страхом, но Ньют даже не оглянулся. Он не хотел смотреть и не должен был: то, что сейчас происходило, не предназначалось для чужих глаз.

 

 

 

  


 

 


End file.
